User talk:Jordan Woolf
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Crazies Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Hi Jordan. I'm Mr. Freddy Krueger, and I'm a huge fan of The Crazies. I'm going to be spending time with this wiki, and I thought I would get to know the founder, and introduce myself. I also apologize for any mistakes I make in my grammar, or articles I might create, or edit to. I'll be focusing on the 1973 movie rather than the remake. I hope you are doing well, peace. Mr. Freddy Krueger 02:34, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Was Russell Really Infected? Hey, Jordan. I've been working on this wikia for a while, and one of the articles was Russell Clank. I added him to the infected category as in the remake Russell was apparently infected, but I have once again watched the film, and I'm not sure whether he was infected or not, he became increasingly paranoid which was one of the key signs, but wouldn't you be paranoid in his circumstances? Everyone he knew were becoming mindless murderers, and I would have been the same. I wanted to hear your thoughts on this. Thanks for making this wikia also, I love this film. Elm997 00:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) To reach the page creator This profile is no longer active. To reach The Crazies Wiki creator, my new user profile is Woolfy123. Thank you! Woolfy123 (talk) 21:42, November 15, 2017 (UTC)